Mystery Couple Songfics
by GiLaw The Sparky
Summary: I got this idea from "Mystery Poems from Someone" by Mascot the Mascot. A songfic for a mystery couple will be written. Try and guess who they are!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I was reading Mascot the Mascot's "Mystery Poems From Someone" and I was really impressed. So I came up with this!**

**Read this chappie and try to guess the couple! First person to guess who they are gets to decide which couple is next! You may include fanon couples!**

**Anyway, here's the first couple! It'll be told by one person's POV and the song will be in bold. **

**Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

He thinks he's stronger than me. HA! I'll show him!

**"Anything you can do, I can do better!"**

That caught his attention. I grin at him competitively.

**"I can do anything better than you!"**

He lowers his eyebrows. A smirk comes to his face and he approaches me, looking as competitive as I'm feeling right now.

**"No you can't!"**

Really?

**"Yes I can!"**

**"No you can't!"**

**"Yes I can!"**

**"No you can't!"**

When will he ever learn? I'm certain that I'm better than him.

**"Yes I can, yes I can!"**

His smrik grows wider. Now we're REALLY getting competivie! And that's what I like. It'll make my victory a whole lot sweeter . . .

**"Anything you can be, I can be greater!**

**Sooner or later I'm greater than you!"**

I roll my eyes. Seriously? I think we both know I'm the better out of the two of us.

**"No you're not!"**

He raises his eyebrows, but lowers them again. This competitiveness is almost becoming fun . . .

**"Yes I am!"**

**"No you're not!"**

**"Yes I am!"**

**"No you're not!"**

**"Yes I am, yes I am!"**

He thinks for a moment, thinking of what to say. Well if he doesn't come up with something good, it won't surprise me. I mean . . . I smirk at that time when we were challenging each other to see who had run a more challenging distance. I mean, who runs with . . . I'm trying not to snort.

**"I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge!"**

OH! He's getting FEISTY! I grin.

**"I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow!"**

He leans in close to me so we're almost nose to nose.

**"I can live on bread and cheese!"**

I raise my eyebrows. Then something comes to my mind. I grin a mischievous grin.

**"And only on that?"**

**"Yup!"**

I own this battle.

**"So can a rat!"**

He pauses for a moment. Obviously, I've got him. I've definetaly won this . . .

**"Any note you can sing, I can higher!"**

Okay, now he means business! Wait- he thinks he can SING? I wish! He doesn't even know anything about fashion design! Well I don't either but what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

**"I can sing any note higher than you!"**

**"No you can't!"**

**"Yes I can!"**

**"No you can't!"**

**"Yes I can!"**

**"No you can't!" **

**"Yes I can!"**

He takes a deep breath and sings as high as he can.

**"NO YOU CAAAAAAAAAN'T!"**

That's it! I'm gonna win this! I sing at the highest note I can possibly sing.

**"YES I CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"**

His eyes widen in disbelief. "How DO you sing that high?!"

Yup! I own this battle. And I own him. Just the way I like it.

**"I'M A GIRL!"**

* * *

**Well I hope you liked that! This couple is REALLY easy so it won't be hard to guess! First person to review them gets to decide who's next!**

**See ya! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M BACK!**

**So for those of you who enjoyed my last Mystery Couple Sonfic- which was VERY easy, here's Mystery Couple 2!**

**WriterOfTheSky guessed correctly first so she got to choose who was next. And she chose these two!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

There was one reason why I did this. For the ladies. And there was one lady who really appealed to me.

**It's summer, everybody's out**

**And you're right over there**

I mean, yeah she's quiet and secretive and all but STILL. SHE IS FREAKING AWESOME!

**I'm staring while you play around**

**With that pencil in your hair**

I flirted with her. I tried to make myself look cool. And what happens? She goes off and gets a boyfriend. Then they broke up and she got ANOTHER boyfriend! WHO I KNOCKED OUT AT ONE POINT!

**It's sad**

**In your eyes**

**I'm just one of the guys**

**I'm so into you**

**You don't have a clue**

One of these days, I'm gonna get rid of . . . that other girl- WHO I DO NOT BELONG WITH- and make that girl MINE!

**There's nothing you can do to stop me now**

Well . . . almost nothing . . . BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M NOT GONNA STOP TRYING!

**You got me falling**

**Through noticing the little things you do**

**Putting a hold right over me**

Wow, those little things! Even just writing in her diary makes me lovestruck! I REALLY like her.

**Funny as it seems**

**You make me dream**

**Doing those little things, those little things you do**

Okay, you know how I said she got TWO boyfriends, one of which I punched? Now she likes this scrawny little kid . . .

A NERD? SERIOUSLY?!

Wait . . .

If that other girl can "fall in love" with him and my girl likes him . . .

WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING WRONG?!

* * *

**That one was a little harder but I hope you liked it! I'm not even sure if they're a couple or not but WriterOfTheSky asked me to do them so . . . Again, first person to guess correctly decides who's next!**

**See ya! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wazzup guys? Glad you're enjoying my song fics so far! Most of you got the last one right!**

******Munchlax Jr was the first to guess correctly so he got to choose the next couple. **

******Enjoy!**

* * *

I didn't plan on making any friends when I did this. But when I met him, there was just something about him that I really liked . . .

**Take time to realize**

**That your warmth is crashing down on in**

I mean . . . yeah, most of the guys were okay. Some of them flirted with me and stuff. But he was the one I liked best. Whenever I felt down, he would always find a way to start a conversation to cheer me up.

**Take time to realize**

**That I am on your side**

He was always so encouraging. Even when that bitch played us and got him eliminated, he helped me get through this. It's so annoying that Chris wouldn't let us have that kiss. But at least I knew that we were still cool.

**Didn't I tell you?**

And I was stupid enough to leave him and go out with someone else. If I had known that I shouldn't have done that, I wouldn't have done it. Even getting into a fight with my best friend wasn't worth it. I should've stayed with him and confessed my true feelings for him . . .

He was so talented too. I mean, he really had a thing for music. I wish I could have told him how special he was to me. EVeryone else drove me crazy but he didn't . . .

**But I can't spell it out for you**

**No it's never gonna be that simple**

**No I can't spell it out for you . . .**

I hope he still thinks I like him. Because now that I think about it, I really think that I belong with him instead of that punk . . .

**If you just realize what I just realized**

**That we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another**

**Just realize what I just realized**

I just hope it's not too late . . . I really do love him . . .

**We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now.**

* * *

**I LOVE THIS COUPLE! I was also really upset when the girl started going out with someone else.**

**IF YOU KNOW WHO THEY ARE, THEY NEED TO GET BACK TOGETHER!**

**As usual, first to guess who it is decides who's next**

**See ya! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, another update in one day? I'm really speedy today!**

**Tikimer was the first person to guess the last couple correctly so she got to choose who was next.**

**Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

If there's one thing I hate, it's people who think we're going out. THAT INCIDENT THAT HAPPENED BACK THERE WAS AN ACCIDENT!

But sometimes I wonder what it would be like if we WERE going out . . .

**If you were gay**

**That would be okay**

Maybe it wouldn't be that bad . . .

**I mean cause hey**

**I'd like you anyway**

NO! I DO NOT LIKE HIM! I'm not THAT stupid . . . am I? I've got smarts . . . he doesn't have them- at least I don't think he does. But he HAS got that crazy fangirl . . . AHHHH! I REALLY THINK I LIKE HIM NOW!

**Because you see, if it were ME!**

**I would feel free to say that I'm gay**

Ugh! I'm letting one stupid thought take over my head! I should be smart enough NOT to do that!

**But I'm not gay!**

Must find a way to distract myself . . .

**Please, I am trying to read!**

Though I admit it . . . Kissing him felt pretty good . . . Even though it was an accident. Maybe we're made for each other . . .

**WHAT?!**

* * *

**This one's really easy. I have mixed feelings about them. I agree with the character narrating the chapter, what happened to them WAS an accident. But still . . .**

**You know the usual! First to guess correctly decides who's next!**

**See ya! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for long update!**

**That1guyeveryonehates got the last couple right (NoCo) but unfortunately the couple he suggested was too hard. So I decided to go with a couple recently requested by PokeCardcaptorTsubasa.**

**Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

I really thought it was all over.

I really thought that this was the end of all our troubles.

But it turned out that it was just the beginning.

**Sunset . . . **

**I close my eyes**

And yet I can't tell her.

**I pretend everything's alright**

I thought I'd gotten rid of him. But he came back. And he wasn't happy.

**Drowning in anger**

**From all these lies**

He posed a threat to the safety to the one I loved. I knew she was in danger. But I couldn't do anything about it.

**I can't pretend everything's alright**

I tried begging him to let me go. For her. Because I can't bear to see her get hurt. She means everything to me.

**Please don't let me fall forever**

Why can't he just let me go and be with her?

**Can you tell me it's over?**

From the moment that accident happened in that challenge, I knew something was wrong. I felt something inside of me. It felt hot . . . hateful . . . dangerous . . .

**There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master**

I need to keep her safe from . . . HIM! But I didn't know how. He came out when I least expected him. And then he took over . . . I didn't know how to stop him or how to keep her safe.

**I try to save you but I can't find the answer**

But I will do what I must. I gotta try find a way to defeat him and save her before she gets hurt. If there's one thing I hate, it's seeing something bad happen to her. I've saved her so many times. But what if I don't this time?

No.

I WILL defeat him.

I WILL save her.

**I'm holding onto you**

**I'll never let go**

I can't do it alone though.

So I'm gonna ask myself one question.

Where are they?

They've been with me all these years.

And are they just gonna abandon me?

**I need you with me as I enter the shadows . . .**

NO!

I WILL find them!

I WILL defeat him!

And I WILL save her no matter what!

Hopefully . . .

* * *

**I FREAKING ADORE THIS COUPLE! THEY ARE BY FAR MY FAVOURITE TOTAL DRAMA COUPLE (Favourite canon couple anyway)! THEY'RE SOOOOOO CUTE TOGETHER!**

**As usual, first to guess who they are chooses the next couples!**

**See ya! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**WAZZUUUUUUUUUUUP? Ready for another song fic? ;D**

**WriterOfTheSky got the last one right so she got to choose the next couple.**

**Enjoy ;D**

* * *

Okay . . . THAT GIRL IS NOT ONLY FREAKING CRAZY BUT SHE'S SO AWESOME!

**She's into superstitions**

**Black cats and voodoo dolls**

She may be unpredictable and sometimes a little dangerous (really?) but that's what makes her EVEN MORE AWESOME!

**I feel a premonition**

**That girl's gonna make me fall**

Yes, she bites- A LOT! But the way she bites me feels GOOOOOOD! She never fails to amuse me- even if it means dragging me off into the woods. She's so unpredictable but that's why I like her. You never know what's coming when SHE'S around!

**She's into new sensations**

**New kicks in the candlelight**

**She's got a new addiction**

**For every day and night**

That girl makes everything better! For me anyway . . . AND I LOVE IT! Even though some of the things might seem . . . wrong . . .

**She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain**

And she'll turn you into an even crazier person than she is. BUT IT'S WORTH IT! IT'S AWESOME!

**She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain**

**Like a bullet to your brain!**

I JUST WANNA GO CRAZY WITH HER!

**Upside, inside out**

**She's livin' la vida loca**

Even if it means getting smacked on the head, bitten on the arm or getting kicked in the kiwis.

**She'll push and pull you down**

**Livin' la vida loca**

BELIEVE ME, IF YOU WERE AS CRAZY AS ME, IT WOULD BE WORTH HANGING OUT WITH A GIRL LIKE HER! AND I DON'T CARE THAT SHE'S A PSYCHO EITHER!

**Her lips are devil red**

**And the skin's the colour of mocha**

Wait, it is?

**She will wear you out**

Yes . . . she will . . . heh heh . . .

**She's livin' la vida loca!**

NOW LET'S GET OUTTA HERE AND MAKE OUT!

* * *

**I like this couple a lot. They're really funny at times and pretty cute together. I was sad when they broke up.**

**YOU KNOW THE RULES! Guess right first and you get to guess who's next!**

**See ya! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLOOOOOOO! Wazzup, guys?**

**Marvel09 got the last couple correct and she got to choose the next one. So here you go!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

I wish he'd stop staring at me like that! It keeps creeping me out! And he knows that! So WHY is he staring at me?!

**You look at me**

Does he LIKE me?!

**Curious what I'm made of: sugar or steam?**

If he's flirting with me, he can leave me alone, because he's not getting to me . . .

I REPEAT, HE'S NOT GETTING TO ME!

If I like him, it's for all the wrong reasons.

I can see all those thoughts swirling in his head. He wants to know everything about me . . .

**What kind of men I love?**

**What I believe**

**What I know and what I crave**

**And all my pet peeves**

**Where I've shed and where I stain**

Well I HAVE had a rocky road with friends in the past . . . that little bitch for doing what she did to me!

So I might as well TRY and befriend him. Even though he stinks. And I'm not afraid to admit that.

Yet why does that turn me on?

**Do you know?**

If he likes me, he better stay liking me. Because I'm not breaking up with anyone.

**Cause I'm not here to be around**

**And be that girl that you forget about**

I know his ways. I've seen what he did in the past. So he better not be trying to do the same to me.

Because I think I'm falling for him . . .

**Cause all I want is just to be a song**

**That you can feel longer than just right now**

I might as well give it a shot. Even though I like him for all the wrong reasons. Is that normal?

**So come on baby, let me be the girl**

**That you can count on to rock your world**

This had better work. That little "accident" that happened happened for a reason. I hope it makes him nicer.

**And then you'll see there's so much more than curves**

I also hope I can get him take a bath. Even if it means getting mad. Am I really that pretty when I'm mad?

**And then you'll see that you and me belong . . .**

Why do I always fall for the guys who aren't my type?

* * *

**This one should be easy if you look closely. Sorry for long update but school sucks :/**

**I'm pretty "Meh" about this couple but at least it's better than ANOTHER "couple" I've been absolutely horrified by lately!**

**Also, in my opinion, I prefer the girl with someone else**

**As usual, first person to guess decides who's next!**

**See ya! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Glad you're enjoying my "Mystery Songics" so far! They're really fun to write!**

**Here are the results for the last**

**1. **Jo and Brick

**2. **Cody and Gwen

**3. **Gwen and Trent

**4.** Noah and Cody

**5. **Mike and Zoey

**6. **Owen and Izzy

**I won't reveal the last couple because I just updated!**

**New song fic coming soon!**

**See ya! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**WAZZUUUUUUUUUUUUP? Thanks for all the reviews! They're SO motivating!**

**StylishFashionista got the last couple, Scott and Courtney right so she got to choose who was next.**

**Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

When I saw him on that first episode, it was love at first sight for me.

I KNEW that we were made for each other!

**I like it**

**I want it**

And I was willing to do everything FOR HIM!

**The way you make my body move**

I don't care whether people said I went too far. I COULD NEVER GO FAR ENOUGH FOR HIM! HE'S MINE!

**I think I'm addicted**

**I'm high off everything you do**

One of these days, I KNEW I would make him mine.

**I'm going to call you**

Yes, I will. And he won't need do worry. Cause we're going to get married and have kids and I'm gonna name them after their daddy and we're gonna live happily ever after . . .

**Baby, don't you worry bout the things**

**Cause you're all I need**

And then I took part myself. WITH HIM! IT WAS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! _Almost _exactly how I dreamed it would be. From that day on, I made sure he never left my sight!

**I've become a slave to my habit**

**Feeding for your love**

BECAUSE WITHOUT HIM, I'D TOTALLY LOSE IT!

**Gotta have it now!**

We are MADE for each other! Even if he doesn't think so, I just know it! I love him sooooo much!

**You're all I need**

Even if that love means doing things I shouldn't do, I'm willing to do it. BECAUSE I LOVE HIM! I CAN'T EXPRESS THAT ENOUGH!

**Can't get enough**

LIKE I SAID! WITHOUT HIM, I'D PRATICALLY LOSE MY MIND!

**Your love's a drug**

**Your love's a drug**

I need him more than ever. Even at night, I pretend he's sleeping next to me. But that's not the same . . .

**And I can't sleep**

**Can't get enough**

YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH LAST SEASON! I MISSED HIM SO MUCH! I even tried picturing him in my head like one of my campers told me too. But I think I took it too far . . .

**Your love's a drug**

And I got eliminated.

I was upset.

But there was ONE thing I was happy about . . .

I'M COMING FOR YOU, SWEETHEART!

**Your love's a drug!**

* * *

**This couple is sooooooo funny and I like them a lot. The girl reminds me an awful lot of myself when it comes to doing what she does. The guy's also one of my favourite characters from the series.**

**You know the usual! Guess first, decide first!**

**See ya! ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Soooo sorry for the long update: blame exams and other fics I have to update!**

**WriterOfTheSky got the last one write (Sierra and Cody) but unfortunately I couldn't find a song for the couple she suggested. So I decided to do the couple that had the most votes.**

**Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

Whenever I wasn't working on other things, I was always thinking about her.

I cared for her a lot.

**You never ever leave my mind**

**My sweet sweet Madeline**

When we first met, I felt something. I felt warmth and happiness from her. And it made me feel good.

Even if some of the things she said didn't really make sense.

**Every time I look into your eyes**

**I feel like I'm alive**

But why can't I do what everyone else does? If I want us to be together, I have to do it.

Yet when I don't, she doesn't mind . . .

**And I can barely make a sound**

**Whenever you're around**

I don't think I'm ready yet . . .

**And you can find me hiding in the crowd**

**Next time you come to town**

I could go up to her and do it. But it's scarier than it looks. And she knows that.

I'm just glad she understands . . .

**Every time I want to say hello**

**Every time I want to stay, I go**

She seems to be the only one who knows what I'm thinking. I'd love to tell her what I think about it.

Just not yet.

**Can't ever find the words to let you know**

**Sometimes you play my mind a million times**

Why do other people find her creepy?

Why don't they care?

Because I do.

But I just can't tell her that. And everyone else makes it look SO easy . . .

**Every time I want to say hello**

**Every time I want to stay, I go**

One of these days I'll tell her how amazing she is. Just not today.

**Can't ever find the words to let you know**

**Sometimes you play my mind a million times**

I can't believe something so simple had to make life so hard . . . DAMN YOU PARENTS!

* * *

**People who know me should find this one easy! I started writing FanFictions for this couple in December and I fell in love with them together. They are perfect for each other and people who prefer the girl with someone else seriously need to watch the season more closely.**

**You know the drill. First person to guess gets to decide who's next!**

**See ya! ;D**


End file.
